


Demon Spawn

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Mpreg, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After Sam and Dean kill Ruby she left Sam an unexpected gift. MPREG. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEEDBACK.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

SCENE 1

Ruby has just been killed and the Apocalypse has started. Dean and Sam are starting to get back into the swing of things. They are at the morgue, posing as Feds, checking out a recent kill. They walk up to the man who will be conducting the autopsy and flash their fake I.D.’s.

 

DEAN

"Hi I’m agent Walker and this is my partner agent Skinner. We’re here to see Peter Allen’s body."

 

The coroner nods and opens the draw that Peter Allen’s body is in. It’s covered with a sheet with a little blood on it.

 

CORONER

"Just to warn you guys, this one is a little graphic."

 

DEAN

"Trust me this isn’t our first dead body."

 

The coroner then pulls back the sheet to reveal Peter Allen’s body practically mangled with various scratches and deep open wounds. Dean grimaces at it but at the same time is hardly phased by it. Sam on the other hand turns extremely pale.

 

"The police have any idea of what could have done this?"

 

CORONER

"I’m guessing some kind of animal. Definitely nothing human."

 

The coroner looks over at Sam

 

"You okay their agent?"

 

SAM

"What? Yeah I’m…"

 

Sam then falls over passing out

 

SCENE 2

Sam slowly wakes up in a hospital bed strapped to an I.V. Dean is sitting in a chair in the room reading a porno magazine. He notices Sam starting to wake up and puts his magazine down and walks over to Sam

 

DEAN

"Hey Sleeping Beauty"

 

SAM

"Dean? What the hell happened?"

 

He then notices that he’s connected to an I.V. Dean starts to chuckle a bit.

 

DEAN

"You passed out Samantha."

 

SAM

"No I didn’t"

 

DEAN

"Oh yes you did my fragile little brother."

 

SAM

"Shut – up. It’s probably because I haven’t eaten."

 

DEAN

"Or maybe it has to do with the fact that you were puking your guts out this morning."

 

SAM

"You knew about that?"

 

DEAN

"Yeah. And you were fine until the coroner opened up Peter Allen’s body. Since when did you get so sensitive to blood, because in our field of work that could be a problem."

 

Dean chuckles

 

SAM

"So what did the doctors say?"

 

DEAN

"They couldn’t find anything wrong with you but they took your blood just to make sure."

 

SAM

"Alright fine lets just go. I hate hospitals."

 

Dean helps Sam out of the bed and they leave.

 

SCENE 3

Sam and Dean are in the Impala and Dean is driving. Dean looks over to Sam who still looks sick.

 

DEAN

"Hey if you’re going to throw up let me know so I can pull over. I just cleaned my car."

 

Sam rolls his eyes

 

SAM

"I’m fine."

 

DEAN

"So are we going to talk about what’s been going on with you or not?"

 

SAM

"Dean…"

 

DEAN

"Seriously Sam, you’re puking your guts out like a desperate model and your passing out like a girl at a Beatles concert, I mean what the hell?"

 

SAM

"So I’m sick, it happens."

 

DEAN

"Then why are you trying to hide it?"

 

Sam starts to stutter.

 

SAM

"I-I-I’m not hiding it."

 

DEAN

"Really? Then you wouldn’t mind sitting this hunt out."

 

SAM

"Oh come on."

 

DEAN

"Hey you’re not steering the wheel on this one. If you’re saying that your sick then you can rest."

 

SAM

"If you were in my shoes would you rest?"

 

DEAN

"No, but I’m the oldest and what I say goes."

 

 

SAM

"I’m not 12 Dean. That crap doesn’t work anymore."

 

DEAN

"Yeah well it’s working today."

 

Dean pulls up to the motel and Sam gets out and then drives away. Sam walks into the motel and falls asleep in his bed.

 

SCENE 3

Sam is still asleep in his bed when his phone goes off. He fishes for it in his pocket and finally answers it before it goes to voicemail. Sam answers groggily.

 

SAM

"Hello? Yes this is Agent Skinner. Um excuse me? I’m what?!"

 

Sam drops the phone and begins to hyperventilate

 

"This isn’t possible! This can’t happen!"

 

Sam then picks his phone off the floor and calls Dean.

 

"You need to get back here, now!"

 

SCENE 4

Dean walks into the motel and see’s Sam pacing back and forth.

 

DEAN

"Hey what’s wrong?"

 

SAM

"You better sit down."

 

DEAN

"Why?"

 

Sam walks over to the chair and pulls it out.

 

SAM

"Sit."

 

Dean does what he’s told. Sam then hands him a drink. Dean takes a swig of his drink.

 

DEAN

"Alright so why’d you drag me down here?"

 

SAM

"Okay, what I’m about to tell you is extremely crazy and downright impossible and that’s why I need your help."

 

DEAN

"Just spit it out."

 

SAM

"The doctor just called and told me that I was…pregnant."

 

Dean cocks his head sideways and then stands up.

 

DEAN

"You dragged me away from a hunt for a stupid joke. Really? Come on Sammy."

 

SAM

"I’m serious Dean!"

 

DEAN

"All right okay and hey, did you hear that aliens are real too?"

 

Sam then grabs Dean by the collar and says through his teeth.

 

SAM

"I’m serious."

 

Dean takes his hands and throws them off of him.

 

DEAN

"This isn’t funny."

 

SAM

"It’s not a joke."

 

Dean then takes another swig from his drink.

 

"Do you believe me now?"

 

DEAN

"No. Hell no. Sam you’re a guy okay? This doesn’t happen to us."

 

SAM

"Don’t you think I know that? I’m just as confused as you are."

 

DEAN

"Sam, there’s no need to be confused because you’re not pregnant!"

 

SAM

"I know I was trying to hide that something was wrong with me but what if this is it? I mean we all thought it was the flu but-"

 

DEAN

"Enough Sammy! Listen to yourself, you sound like you’re going insane."

 

SAM

"But it makes sense."

 

DEAN

"None of this makes sense!"

 

SAM

"The dizzy spells, the vomiting and the fatigue, it all fits."

 

DEAN

"No. It doesn’t fit because you’re missing a big piece. It’s called a uterus. I know you’ve stressed out lately with everything that happened in the past few months but you gotta snap out of this."

 

SAM

"What about what the Doctor-"

 

DEAN

"Forget about what the doctor said. You wanna get checked out, fine. But we’re going to my doctor."

 

SCENE 5

Sam and Dean walk up the stairs to the apartment of Dr. Robert. It’s a very grimy and unsanitary looking apartment building.

 

SAM

"Seriously you rather take me here than an actual doctor?"

 

DEAN

"Yes, crazy, I would."

 

Dean knocks on the door. Doctor Robert answers the door in his lab coat with a smile on his face.

 

DR. ROBERT

"Sam and Dean Winchester, it is great to see you two boys again. Last time I saw you guys you must have been 8 and 12 and I was patching your daddy up from a hunt. Condolences to your dad by the way."

 

DEAN

"Thanks."

 

DR. ROBERT

"Come on in, please."

 

Dean and Sam follow him into the apartment where a hospital table lies and few monitors next to it.

 

"So what can I do for you today?"

 

DEAN

"It’s my brother, we’re not sure what’s wrong with him and we were thinking you could do some tests and figure it out."

 

DR. ROBERT

"Sure thing. So Sam could you tell me what’s wrong?"

 

Sam looks over to Dean and they share soulful looks.

 

SAM

"Umm…well you see I have reasons to believe that I could be pregnant."

 

DEAN

"Sam…"

 

SAM

"That’s why we’re here right?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"All right well lets just check underneath the hood shall we?"

 

Sam gets on the hospital bed and Dr. Robert pulls over the sonogram machine. Dr. Roberts lifts Sam’s shirt up a bit revealing his abdomen where his 6 pack remained. Dean has his arms crossed and just starts at Sam. Dr. Robert then takes a gel and puts it on Sam’s stomach. He goes to grab the want when Dean interrupts.

 

DEAN

"Now wait it’s not possible for him to be pregnant right?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"Dean, I’ve seen a lot of crap in my day. I wouldn’t be surprised."

 

Dr. Robert looks down at Sam.

 

"You ready?"

 

Sam slowly nods. Dr. Robert puts the wand on Sam’s stomach and a very small image appears on the monitor screen. Dean squints at the monitor trying to make out what it is.

 

SAM

"What the hell is that?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"That, son, is your baby."

 

Sam sits up in the bed still staring at the screen in disbelief.

 

DEAN

"Son of a bitch."

 

SAM

"It’s real…"

 

DEAN

"What?"

 

SAM

"It’s one thing to be told something; it’s completely different to see t for yourself. Dean what the hell are we going to do? I can’t have a baby."

 

DEAN

"So wait Sammy was right? He’s actually pregnant?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"How did this happen Sam?"

 

SAM

"I think it was Ruby."

 

DEAN

"Ruby? The demon Ruby? How?"

 

SAM

"Well she’s the only one I has sex with lately and I remember one time her talking about how no matter what he legacy will live on with me."

 

DEAN

"And you didn’t find something off about that?"

 

SAM

"Of course I did but I was so hopped on demon blood I could barely see straight."

 

DEAN

"Oh that’s just great."

 

To Dr. Robert.

 

"What are our options?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"Well…Sam could have the baby."

 

SAM

"What’s option B?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"I’m not seeing an option B. Getting rid of a baby from a guy is hell of a lot more dangerous than it is for a woman. It can be fatal to both you and the baby."

 

SAM

Sam scoffs

"But giving birth is simpler?"

 

DR.ROBERT

"Actually yes. There’s nothing to worry about Sam I’ve dealt with this before."

 

SAM & DEAN

"You have?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"What? You think this is my first demon spawn male insemination?"

 

DEAN

"I guess not."

 

DR. ROBERT

"Now there are some rules that go with this. Treat this like a normal pregnancy, which means, Sam, no alcohol, no stress and most importantly no hunting."

 

SAM

"No hunting?"

 

DEAN

"Yikes. Sucks for you."

 

DR. ROBERT

"If you have any problems call me."

 

Dr. Robert hands Dean his business card.

 

SAM

"One more question. How is supposed to come out of me?"

 

DR. ROBERT

"We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it."

 

SAM

"Great."

 

DR. ROBERT

"Thanks doc."

 

SCENE 6

Sam is now four months pregnant along and they’re staying at Bobby’s house for the duration of the pregnancy. Dean is at the kitchen table eating eggs and toast and Bobby isn’t home. Sam walks downstairs and Dean spots Sam.

 

DEAN

"Morning preggers"

 

Sam smiles.

 

SAM

"Morning."

 

DEAN

"Well you’re chipper."

 

SAM

"I have every right to be. This marks the first morning where I kept everything down."

 

DEAN

"Well congrats. Want to celebrate with some breakfast?"

 

SAM

"Yeah I think I might."

 

Dean gets up and makes him a plate and sits beside him. Sam starts to devour his meal.

 

DEAN

"So other than you being puke free, how are you feeling and don’t say okay."

 

SAM

"I’m not okay. I’m pregnant with Ruby’s child and I’m a guy who’s pregnant with Ruby’s child. I’m terrified. I’m just trying to make the best of it."

 

DEAN

"Well all right. I guess we’re really doing this then."

 

SAM

"I guess so. Hey can you pass me the syrup?"

 

DEAN

"You know you’re eating eggs right?"

 

SAM

"Yeah…so?"

 

Dean gets a disgusted look on his face and hands him the syrup.

 

DEAN

"And let the pregnancy cravings begin."

 

SCENE 7

Sam is seven months pregnant and is very irritable. He is at his computer researching a monster for Bobby at the kitchen table Dean is lying on the couch sleeping and snoring very loudly. Sam tries his best to ignore it but is having trouble.

 

SAM

"Dean"

 

Dean doesn’t wake up.

 

"Dean"

 

Dean is still asleep. Sam sighs then throws a pencil at his head.

 

"DEAN!"

 

Dean wakes up with a jolt.

 

DEAN

"Ow! What the hell? What you’d do that for?"

 

SAM

"Because you snore like a cartoon."

 

Dean gets up off the couch and walks towards Sam.

 

DEAN

"I wouldn’t sleep so hard if it weren’t for you and damn shuffling around in your bed and getting up every 5 minutes to pee."

 

SAM

"Well sorry I can’t get comfortable. You try sleeping with a watermelon strapped to your body that’s sitting on your bladder."

 

Dean says to himself

 

DEAN

"I wouldn’t be a little bitch about it."

 

SAM

"Excuse me!"

 

Bobby walks in and hears them arguing.

 

BOBBY

"Hey! What the hell is going on?!"

 

DEAN

"Mr. mom is getting on my last nerves."

 

SAM

"I’m getting on your nerves? You’re such a fricken jerk!"

 

DEAN

"And you’re such a whiny bitch!"

 

BOBBY

"Okay enough! Dean come with me."

 

DEAN

"But-"

 

BOBBY

"Now!"

 

Dean rolls his eyes and follows Bobby out to the car. Bobby punches Dean in the arm.

 

DEAN

"Ow! What the hell?"

 

BOBBY

"What is wrong with you? You’re brother seven months pregnant."

 

DEAN

"So."

 

BOBBY

"So, he’s doing the best he can and you know that you’d be just as whinny and annoying. If anything you’d be worse. So cut him some slack."

 

DEAN

"But he started it!"

 

BOBBY

"I don’t care. This isn’t an easy time for any of us and you’re not making it any better by getting in fights with him. Now go in there and apologize."

 

DEAN

"What? Bobby I-"

 

BOBBY

"Shh! Go!"

 

Dean gives an exasperated sigh.

 

DEAN

"Fine"

 

Dean and Bobby walk back into the house and up to Sam. He sighs.

 

"I want to…apologize for yelling at you and calling you a bitch"

 

SAM

"And I’m sorry for being a jerk…and throwing a pencil at you."

 

DEAN

"Okay good is the moment over? Great."

 

BOBBY

"All right now it’s my turn to talk. You two need to stop fighting. In two months Sam you’re going to bring a new life in this world and scary as that is you two are going to have work together. Do I make myself clear?"

 

SAM & DEAN

"Yes sir."

 

Sam goes back to his research.

 

DEAN

"Sam, what are you doing on your laptop?"

 

SAM

"Researching this ghost for Bobby."

 

DEAN

"Bobby, he’s not supposed to do anything strenuous, what were you thinking Bobby?"

 

BOBBY

"Don’t use that tone with me boy. Plus he wanted to and since when was researching strenuous?"

 

DEAN

"I do."

 

BOBBY

"Fine you do it."

 

DEAN

"Wait what?"

 

Sam holds in a laugh. He then hands him his laptop.

 

SAM

"Here ya go. Mr. Mom is going to take a nap."

 

DEAN

"Pshh that’s fine whatever."

 

BOBBY

"Good luck."

 

Bobby pats Dean’s shoulders and leaves the room with Sam. Dean looks at the computer confused.

 

 

DEAN

"I should have kept my mouth shut."

 

SCENE 7

Sam is nine months pregnant and is taking a nap when he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. He wakes up and instantly, with a groan, put his hand on his lower back. Dean is sitting in the chair diagonal from him.

 

DEAN

"That doesn’t sound too good."

 

SAM

"I’m fine."

 

DEAN

"You sure about that big daddy?"

 

SAM

"It’s just the baby kicking me."

 

DEAN

"In your lower back?"

 

SAM

"Shut up I’m fine."

 

DEAN

"Mhmm and isn’t your due date this week?"

 

SAM

"Exactly it’s not today."

 

DEAN

"You do know that women don’t always give birth on their due date right? These could be contractions."

 

SAM

"They’re not."

 

DEAN

"Hmm, and how far apart are these pains? A couple of minutes I’m guessing?"

 

SAM

"Yeah maybe…"

 

DEAN

"Yup, we’re getting your ass to Dr. Robert."

 

SAM

"Since when did you know so much about the stages of labor?"

 

DEAN

"I may or may not have read “What to Expect when you’re Expecting.”

 

SAM

"And you call me the girl."

 

DEAN

"Shut up"

 

Dean helps Sam off the couch. Dean calls out.

 

"Bobby! Lets go its time."

 

Sam gets a contraction and squeezes Dean’s hand.

 

"Owww! Mother… okay we’re getting you a stress ball or something."

 

Dean calls for Bobby again.

 

"Come on Bobby get the lead out."

 

Bobby runs downstairs

 

BOBBY

"What are you yelling about?"

 

DEAN

"Sammy has gone into labor."

 

BOBBY

"Balls."

 

DEAN

"Gee Bobby tell us how you really feel."

 

BOBBY

"No, we got no way of getting there."

 

SAM

"WHAT?!"

 

DEAN

"What’s wrong with my car?"

 

BOBBY

"Well…"

 

DEAN

"Bobby? What happened to Baby?"

 

BOBBY

"I took her on a hunt-"

 

DEAN

"Without my permission?!"

 

BOBBY

"And lets just say she had a run in with a tree."

 

DEAN

"I think I’m going to be sick."

 

SAM

"Okay focus, Bobby what about you’re other cars?"

 

BOBBY

"They’re all dead. I run a junkyard not a dealership."

 

SAM

"Fine, call Dr. Robert and have him come here."

 

BOBBY

"I don’t have his number"

 

They both look at Dean.

 

DEAN

"Umm…I know I had the number"

 

SAM

"Seriously?!"

 

Sam gets another contraction

 

DEAN

"Crap. Okay Sam sit and we’ll look for the number."

 

Sam lies back on the couch and Dean and Bobby tear the place apart looking for Dr. Robert’s number with no luck. Sam is in great pain and the contractions are getting closer together. Dean walks over to Sam.

 

"Can I get you anything?"

 

SAM

"Yeah come here"

 

Sam takes and his pointer finger and gestures for him to come closer. Dean gets close to Sam’s face. Sam shouts.

 

"GET ME A DOCTOR!"

 

DEAN

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

 

SAM

"No, just get me that and we’re-"

 

Sam has another contraction.

 

DEAN

"When was your last contraction?"

 

SAM

"I don’t know, less than a minute ago."

 

DEAN

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Bobby! Get over here."

 

Bobby runs over

 

BOBBY

"What?"

 

DEAN

"His contractions are really close."

 

BOBBY

"Well I guess he’s gonna have start having to push."

 

SAM

"What?"

 

DEAN

"Okay I know we’ve avoided this question but how is it going to come out?"

 

BOBBY

"I guess we’ll find out."

 

DEAN

"Great this day is just getting better and better."

 

SCENE 8

Sam is still on the couch and Dean walks in with towels. Sam is still having contractions.

 

DEAN

"You know I gotta say I’m happy I’m not you."

 

SAM

"Yeah I bet. Look Dean this baby is coming."

 

DEAN

"Like now?"

 

Sam nods his head.

 

"Oh great…. What do I do?"

 

SAM

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

 

Sam gets a contraction. He says through his teeth.

 

"But you better figure it out quick"

 

DEAN

"Ok just don’t push anything out yet."

 

Dean rushes in the closet to get blankets and towels. Bobby is helping Sam to g et in birthing position on the couch. Bobby puts the towel over Sam’s legs and goes to take his pants off.

 

SAM

"Whoa."

 

BOBBY

"How else do you expect me to get the baby out?"

 

Bobby takes off his pants. And his eyes widen.

 

"Oh my God."

 

SAM

"What?"

 

BOBBY

"Dean you might want to take a look at this."

 

DEAN

"That’s okay I think I’ll just stand over here. I don’t want to see anything that’s happening underneath that blanket."

 

SAM

"Why what’s going on?"

 

BOBBY

"You’re thing is gone."

 

SAM

"Its gone?!"

 

Dean starts to chuckle

 

"Are you seriously laughing right now?!"

 

DEAN

"What? No… "

 

BOBBY

"I think I can see the head so you’re going to have to start pushing."

 

Sam starts to push and holds on to the sides of the couch. 

 

"Good keep going,"

 

Sam is out of breath

 

DEAN

"Wow. That looks like it hurts."

 

Sam gives him a sharp look.

 

SAM

"Really? I hadn’t noticed. God somebody please just knock me out."

 

BOBBY

"Not quite yet I can see the head. Come on Sam you’re almost done."

 

Sam continues to push.

 

"Dean quick get me the blanket."

 

Dean grabs the blanket and hands it to Bobby.

 

"One last push Sam."

 

Sam gives one last push with a small scream leaving his mouth. Bobby catches the baby.

 

"Congratulations Sam, say hello to your new baby Boy."

 

Bobby hands the baby to Sam

 

SAM

"He’s adorable."

 

DEAN

"Yeah he is. He’s like a little you, without the hippie hair."

 

Sam chuckles

 

SAM

"Wow I can’t believe I actually gave birth"

 

DEAN

"Yeah you and me both. Just promise me you won’t do that again."

 

SAM

"Yeah trust me I won’t."

 

 

THE END


End file.
